


The Only Way To Wake Up

by JaguarInACello



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another omegle prompt I decided to elaborate on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way To Wake Up

Alex lifted his head off the pillow and looked through his half open eyes at his boyfriend.

Hamish was still asleep, so peaceful, so beautiful. Alex reached up and stroked Hamish's face, smiling. 

He pushed some sweaty hair off his forehead, and leaned down  
again, still smiling at Hamish. He put an arm around Hamish's side, hugging him. 

Hamish stirred slightly, and pushed his body closer to Alex. Alex smiled and put his head back on the pillow with a quiet thud. 

This was the nicest way to wake up.. He wanted to wake up like this every morning, but knew that wouldn't be possible for a few years - not until they could get their own house. For now, this would only be possible when he slept over at Hamish's, as Hamish would never be able to stay over at his. 

Alex closed his eyes again, ready to fall asleep again when Hamish woke up. He hugged him tighter. 

"Morning.." Hamish said, putting his hand over Alex's. 

"Morning, dear." Alex kissed Hamish's hair, taking in the smell of sweat mixed with shampoo. On anyone else, that would be disgusting, but on Hamish? Well, Alex was biased. 

"You're quite beautiful.." He murmured into his hair, just quiet enough that it was barely audible, but so Hamish would still hear it. 

"Am I?" Hamish asked, smiling and stroking Alex's hand. 

Alex nodded, kissing the back of Hamish's neck and sucking slightly, leaving a bruise where it would easily be covered up. He entwined their fingers, smiling. 

"We just had our first night together.." Hamish said, the smile evident in his voice. "You snore a bit.." 

"I do not!" Alex laughed as he pulled his mouth away from Hamish's neck, scandalised by the thought. 

"Only a bit.. It's quite cute." Hamish smiled as he started to turn onto his other side. "You were dead to the world, and quietly snoring. It's the cutest thing ever." Hamish chuckled once finally facing Alex. 

Alex put his palm on Hamish's hot cheek, smiling. "Well..." He tried to think of something incriminating that he could accuse Hamish of, but found nothing. "You just kept hugging me. It was nice, knowing your subconscious mind wanted me." 

Alex smiled and leant in to kiss Hamish softly, his handing moving from Hamish's cheek to his back, pulling him closer. Their chest's touched, Alex's bare, muscly skin against Hamish's t-shirt. He smiled into the kiss, his hand moving under Hamish's t-shirt, his hand now on Hamish's hot, pale skin. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Hamish was first to pull back. 

"I love you." He mumbled, smiling at Alex, his hand on his partner's hip. 

"And I love you." Alex said, caressing Hamish's back as he smiled. 

He was about to kiss Hamish again when there was a knocking on the door. 

"Hamish? Alex? Breakfast is almost ready." John called before leaving.

Alex resumed what he had been about to do, and kissed Hamish, this time with slightly more force. 

He scratched at Hamish's back, wanting more, but knowing that he wouldn't get more until Alex and Hamish got alone time. 

Alex's turn to pull back. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but as fun as this has been, I'm hungry." Alex chuckled, holding onto Hamish.


End file.
